Uzumaki Hybrid
by theronjohn325
Summary: After Minato sealed the Kyuubi into his son. Kushina made a deal with Kami-sama, and begged her to give her son something to protect himself with. But what she didn't know was that she and Minato unknowingly created a bloodline with Naruto. Combined with Kami-sama's gift and his bloodline, Naruto will change the fate of the Elemental Nation. Narutoxharem. OC's, and OOC canons.


**I don't own anything**

"talk"

"_thoughts"_

"**Summon/Demonic"**

Normally it would be a quiet and peaceful night in Konohagakure. But not this night. This night is anything but peaceful. Just a few miles outside of the village is the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, standing on top of the boss summon of the toads, Gamabunta. Standing opposite of the duo is the Kyuubi no Yoko, the strongest of the Bijuu. Beneath the two giants is the Yondaime's wife Kushina Uzumaki with a newborn baby. Their newborn baby Naruto.

"Bunta I need you to hold down Kyuubi." Minato asked glaring at Kyuubi.

"**Why?" **Gamabunta replied while also glaring at Kyuubi

"So I can seal the Kyuubi away."

"**Seal it into what? There's nothing strong enough that can hold the damn beast. Unless you plan on sealing into a human.**" Gamabunta jokingly added

"..."

"**You're not serious are you?**" Gamabunta asked looking up at Minato.

"I'm serious." Minato said looking back at Gamabunta.

"**Okay so who are you going to seal it into? Are you going to seal it back into Kushina or into yourself?"**

Minato shook his head. "Kushina is too weak. I'll only be sealing half into me. Using the Shiki Fuin"

"**So what about the other half?**"

"I'm going to seal the other half into Naruto." Minato said.

"**WHAT?! That will make him a Jinchuuriki and since the Shiki Fuin takes the soul of the caster you won't be there to protect him and you know how Jinchuuriki are treated.**" Gamabunta angrily said.

"Sarutobi will be there and so will Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi."

Gamabunta grunted in anger "**How long do you need?**"

"Just give me a few minutes." He retorted.

"**Fine.**"

Minato jumped over to Kushina and Naruto. "How are you doing Kushina-chan?"

"I've been better Minato-kun. Are you sure about this?" She asked

"If anyone can control the Kyuubi's chakra it's our son. I believe in him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I'm just worried."

"I know you are but we have to do this. For the sake of the village." Minato replied sadly but with determination.

"**MINATO! HURRY!**"Gamabunta said in desperation

"Are you ready Kushina-chan?"

Kushina nodded "I'm ready."

"BUNTA! Bring him over here!" Minato ordered him.

"**Alright!**" Gamabunta shouted in confirmation.

Ducking a claw swipe, Gamabunta rolled to the side and gave Kyuubi a shoulder shove closer to Minato and Kushina. Shoving Kyuubi closer and closer, Kushina launched her chakra chains and wrapped them around Kyuubi's neck, arms and body. Kyuubi roared in pain as the chains dug into his flesh. Minato started the hand signs for the Shiki Fuin

"**NOO! You will not seal me again! **Kyuubi roared.

Kyuubi, despite being chained, thrusted his claw towards Naruto in hopes of ruining Minato's chances of of sealing him in Naruto.

"NARUTO!" Kushina screamed. Both leaped into action.

Since Kushina and Minato were in front of him the claw went through them both thus stopping the claw from reaching Naruto.

Minato finished the hand signs and sealed the Yang half of Kyuubi's chakra into himself and the Yin half into his son. With the Kyuubi gone, Gamabunta poofed back to Mt. Myoboku but not without casting a sad glance towards Minato and his family.

"The seal is complete. I'm sorry Naruto, just know that I love you my son and I always will."

With that said Minato fell to the ground dead. The Shinigami finished swallowing Minato's soul left. Kushina was barely hanging on when she looked towards the sky seeing a bright light.

"_Well, looks like it's my time... wait what the hell?_"

Still looking towards the light she saw a figure emerging from the light. The figure was very beautiful. She had long snow white hair that went down to her very round and firm butt, she was wearing a white kimono with red flower petals that went down to her ankles tied together at the waist by a red obi. The kimono did nothing to hide her incredible bust.

"**Hello Kushina." **The figure said.

"Kami-sama?" Kushina asked shocked

Kami nodded her head yes

"**Yes Kushina, it's time move now. I'm here take you, let's go.**" Kami said.

"Wait... please don't... please don't leave him like this."

Kushina pleaded with Kami. Gesturing towards Naruto

"He'll be vulnerable his entire life...(sob)... please give him something so he can protect himself. (sob)...(sob) Please I'm begging you... I'll even trade myself for it...please." Kushina sobbingly said.

Kami looked at Kushina with pity. Contemplating her choices she decided to have a peak at Naruto's future and what she saw disgusted her.

"_**Pathetic humans. To do that to a child.**_"

"**Okay I'll make it so he can protect himself.**" Kami said making up her decision.

Kushina looked up at Kami with joy.

"Thank you Kami-sama...thank you."

"**But the price for this is your soul Kushina. You won't be able to be reincarnated, your soul with forever remain with me. Are sure you still want to go through with this?**" Kami asked wanting to be sure.

"I don't care, anything for my baby boy, just do it!" Kushina quickly retorted.

Kami extended her arm and touched Naruto's forehead with her fingers, resulting in a bright flash that came for Naruto's body. Kami had a confused look on her face and look back at Kushina who saw the look.

"What's wrong?" Kushina asked worried that something might have happened.

"**Odd, he seems to have a bloodline.**" Kami said in confused voice.

"How's that odd?" Kushina asked equally confused.

"**What's odd about it is that I don't sense in you or Minato. It's like you two created his bloodline."**

"What is it? Do you know what it is?" Kushina asked worriedly.

Kami shook her head "**No I don't. It's dormant right now I'll have to wait until he activates it to know for sure.**"

"With what you gave him and his bloodline... whatever it is. What will he become?"Kushina asked

Kami replied with a smile on her face. "**He'll become the future.**"

Kushina smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you again Kami-sama."

"**It's time Kushina.**" Kami said in soft but firm voice..

"Okay just...please give me a few minutes."

Kami nodded. Kushina looked at Naruto lovingly and stroked his face tentatively touching his whisker marks. Naruto stirred in his sleep and cooed a little. "My baby boy. Please don't hate me or your father for sealing the Kyuubi into you. We will still love you anyways. Naruto be a good boy and live your life to the fullest." She said in a tearful but loving voice.

Kushina kissed his forehead and looked back at Kami. "Okay I'm ready."

Kami held out her hand and took Kushina's. Kami pulled her back towards the light left the field and Naruto alone.

A few minutes later Sarutobi showed up with Jiraiya and a squad of ANBU and looked upon the scene before them. The scene they saw was Kushina and Minato dead, laying next to Naruto's cradle and Naruto crying reaching his little hands towards his parents. Sarutobi walked over to Naruto and looked into Naruto's deep blues eyes and smiled softly. "ANBU take Kushina and Minato's bodies to be cremated, gather the council for an emergency meeting and round up the dead, shinobi and civilians alike." Sarutobi ordered his ANBU

"Hai Sandaime-sama!" The ANBU replied. Two ANBU walked over to Minato and Kushina's body and shunshined away with the rest of the squad

Jiraiya walked over to Sarutobi and layed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Naruto the same way Sarutobi looked at him. "So Naruto is a now a Jinchuuriki." Jiraiya said with a serious expression on his face

"Yep. You'll have to take him Jiraiya." Sarutobi replied with an equal serious expression.

"I want to, I really do. But I can't, I have a spy network to run and the council probably wouldn't let me anyways and it would be too dangerous." Jiraiya said sadly

"You might be right. Maybe Kakashi would take him."

"I think it might be the same situation with the cyclops." Jiraiya said with a snort.

"Plus he's in ANBU, he's constantly taking missions and would hardly be there for him. And it would be disastrous if Iwa found out about Naruto, the boy would be under constant attack." He concluded.

"So we won't reveal his heritage."

"Yeah that might work but we'll have to change his surname. Maybe just give him his mother's surname. And we'll say he's an orphan." Jiraiya solemnly added

"Okay that'll work." Sarutobi said with a nod.

"How long are you going to wait until you reveal his heritage to him?"

"Minato gave me a letter to give to him when he reaches Jonin or when turns 16." Sarutobi replied.

"Well we better get back to the village. So what are you going to do with Naruto?"Jiraiya asked with concern.

"Might just have to put him in an orphanage, that's if the council doesn't let me take him."Sarutobi said with a slight growl at the end

"What about his Jinchuuriki status? Are you going to reveal that?" Jiraiya asked

"No. I'll pass a law that says if anyone from the older generation reveals Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki to the younger generation will immediately be put to death. That way he'll have a least somewhat of a normal life." Sarutobi retorted.

"Whatever you say sensei. Let's go back."

After a while of travel just as the two were about to reach the village gates. Jiraiya asked a question that was on his mind since he and Sarutobi left the clearing. "Sensei, why can't you take him? Surely as Hokage you would have the authority to do so right?"

Sarutobi slowly shook his head no."No the council would see it as favoritism. The duties as Hokage are too demanding to be taking care of a child."

Jiraiya growled lowly at the council, which didn't go unnoticed by Sarutobi. "The damn council." Jiraiya spat in disgust.

"They have gained too much power and now they think they can do whatever they want. The shinobi side isn't too bad. It's the civilian side that pisses me off!"

Sarutobi nodded his head in agreement. "Yes they have let the power go to their heads."

The village gates just came into view. Waiting at the gates was an ANBU with gravity defying silver colored hair wearing the standard issue ANBU clothing and an Inu mask. "Sandaime-sama, the council is waiting for in the meeting room, the civilians have returned to their homes and the ones that didn't are sleeping in tents. And ANBU have finished gathering up the dead."

"Excellent, thank you Inu-san."

Looking at what was in Sarutobi's arms. Inu's eyes gazed over Naruto's sleeping form and let a small smile grace his lips. " Is that... Minato-sensei's..."

"Yes Kakashi, this is Naruto." Said Sarutobi with a grin.

"Can I hold him?"

Sarutobi smiled "Sure."

Naruto fussed a little when he left Sarutobi's arms but relaxed when he entered Kakashi's. Kakashi just looked at Naruto with determination. "_Naruto. I swear on my life I will protect you and be there for you._"

"Sandaime-sama, if it's possible I would like to adopt Naruto."

Sarutobi was a little shocked but shook his head no. "No Kakashi, the council won't let you and plus you're in ANBU, the duties of that are too important."

"So I'll retire from ANBU, I was getting tired of it anyways. And I don't care what the council says, I will take him whether they like it or not."

Sarutobi shook his head and sighed, Jiraiya chuckled. Sarutobi looked up at Kakashi." I hope your ready to fight the council on this Kakashi because once they find about his 'tenant', they will stop at nothing to get him away from you."

"I'm ready Sandaime-sama."

"Okay let's go to the meeting."

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi nodded their head and vanished in a shunshin right after Sarutobi who did the same thing moments before them.

**Council's Chambers**

The three appeared in a huge room surrounded by the members of the Konoha High Council which was composed of shinobi on one side and civilians on the other. On the right was the shinobi which was mostly composed the clan heads of the major clans in Konoha.

They were the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame, Senju, Uzumaki, and Namikaze. The last three seats were since no one has represented the Senju since Tsunade of the Sannin who left the village some time ago. The Uzumaki and Namikaze seats were empty for obvious reasons.

Also representing the shinobi side was Ibiki Morino, Head of T&I Department in Konoha, and last but not least, was Dragon, ANBU Commander of ANBU Black Ops.

On the civilian side were various merchants and other high ranking members of society.

Jiraiya scowled at the civilian side as he and Kakashi followed behind Sarutobi as he made his way to the seat designated for the Hokage.

"Thank you all for coming here on short notice." Said Sarutobi beginning the meeting.

"I assume you have good news Sandaime-sama." Said Fugaku Uchiha who sat at the Uchiha clan head seat.

"Yes but unfortunately I have bad news as well." Said Sarutobi.

The council murmured in confusion. Sarutobi took a deep breath before continuing. "The Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze... is dead."

The council gasped in surprise. The shinobi side bowed their heads in respect and said a silent prayer for their Hokage."What about the Kyuubi?" Asked Shibi Aburame head of the Aburame clan.

"Minato managed to defeat it." Answered Sarutobi. The council breathed a sigh of release.

"How did he do it?" Asked someone for the civilian side.

"Since the previous Jinchuuriki Kushina Uzumaki died due to complications with the seal that held the Kyuubi, Minato had to seal it into another. This infant Naruto Uzumaki is now the new Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko." Said Sarutobi as Kakashi who was still holding him stepped forward to present him to everyone in the room.

The civilian side was in uproar all shouting for the 'demon child' to be executed but were all instantly silenced as they felt killing intent directed at them by Sarutobi, Jiraiya, and Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, we must kill the demon now!" Screeched a certain pink-haired howler monkey. Saki Haruno was silenced once again as she felt killing intent directed at her by Kakashi.

"Shut. Up. Before I paint the walls with your blood." Kakashi growled out. Saki sat back down in her seat and kept her gaze on the desk in front of her.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Naruto is the Jinchuuriki and as such I will be issuing a law that says if anyone from the older generation informs anyone from the younger generation about Naruto's status as a Jinchuuriki will immediately be put to death."

Everyone from the council began to protest before once again were silenced by Sarutobi flaring his killing intent. "This law will immediately be put into effect once this meeting is done. Now due to Naruto being an orphan, Kakashi here has offered to adopt the boy." Just as the council was about to protest, Kakashi let his killing intent flare effectively putting them in their place.

"Kakashi will be retiring from his ANBU duties do he can focus on taking care of Naruto. Now that this has been settled I will be making the announcement about Naruto to the public tomorrow. If no one has anything else to add, this meeting is adjourned."

During the entirety of the meeting a certain war hawk was scheming on a way to get Naruto so he train him to be the perfect weapon for the village. As soon as the meeting was over Danzo left to continue his scheming in his underground base where his ROOT forces lay waiting for his orders.

"_Soon Uzumaki Naruto, I will turn you into a weapon. Very soon._"

After the meeting as Kakashi left the Hokage tower he looked at Naruto who was looking back at him. "Let's go home Naruto." Hearing that Naruto giggled and reached his hands towards Kakashi's face. Kakashi smiled and leapt towards the rooftops making his way to his apartment. Hoping that things will be good in the future. What Kakashi doesn't know is that Naruto's future will very well change things. For some it will be good things, for others, well let's just say they better hope not to meet Uzumaki Naruto.

**Okay here's where I'm ending things. If you guys are interested and want me to continue let me know in the reviews.**

**This story is dedicated to Shawn129, it was influenced by his story Uzumaki Vampire if you haven't read it go do it now.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed.**


End file.
